Lost Tears
by Mayumi Yamoto
Summary: Alanna needs to find her brother, seeing as her mother has fallen ill, and seek the help of his pokemon. At age 10, Suki's twin brother vanished without a trace. Four years later, She's on a quest to become a Pokemon Master, not knowing what awaits her.
1. Attack of the Beedrills

Disclaimer: Ahoy Hoy! So yeah we have discovered a new obsession with POKEMON! woot! This fic is written by Kita Hisamatsu, and Mayumi Yamoto! XD! So...yeah Alanna belongs to Kita! As of right now she has two pokemon, Charmander, and Dragonair (and she takes one of her mothers pokémon, a sentret)! Suki belongs to Mayumi! Her partner is Pikachu, and she owns an Eevee, her starting pokemon. Uh...umm...have fun reading!. (Sorry for grammatic errors!)

Prologue

At an average house in Viridian City, only one light shone in a room on the top floor, as a young girl by the name of Suki, around the age of 10, sat on the window ledge, her face barried in her hands. She sobbed quietly. Her dark raven hair, that flowed just past her shoulders, covered her face as well. "Why?... Why?" She whispered, letting out small sobs. Not too long ago, about a month now, her twin brother had dissapeared. And now that he was gone she had no one to talk to. Yes, She did have her mother, her father had passed away when they were still infants, but with her twin brother she could tell him anything, her deepest secrets. But now he was gone...

Suki slowly lifted her head to look out the window and then turned to the desk that was beside the window. Next to the computer and many papers of her homework, sat a poke ball. Its was her brothers. Her brothers best friend, besides her. He had left it. She slowly crept over to the desk and picked up the ball, staring at it teary eyed. Why did he have to leave so sudden?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Alanna sat staring at her mother, tears tumbling down her face in anger and sadness. All her mother could do was lay in her bed coughing and hacking all day. Charmander walked into the darkened bedroom belonging to Alanna's mother. "Charrrrr!" she proclaimed. "Yes Charmander, I know! We must leave." Alanna slowly walked over to her mothers bed, leaned down and kissed her on her forehead! I will be back soon mother, I...I-I promise!" With that Alanna began to walk away. "W-wait," her mother whispered. Her shaky hand removed a beautiful pink tear drop necklace from her neck. "Take this with you please! And don't forget me!" Clenching the necklace in her fist, Alanna began to walk away, the necklace dangling, swinging back and forth.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 1- Attack of the Beedrills!

Alanna walked quietly through Viridian forest, carefully putting her feet one infront of the other. The path was rather narrow, and it was full of litter, and useless junk. The lighting was bad too, mostly because the rays of the sun were muddled by the leaves of trees. Charmander waddled beside her, looking up at Alanna every now and then.

"Charmander, there is something about this forest that I don't like. It gives me the creeps!" Today was a rather hot day, and the journey had been a long one. Alanna was travelling all the way from Pallet Town. She took her right hand, and wiped the sweat from her brow. A sudden rustle in the trees startled Alanna. She took hold of a pokéball, and turned towards the tree which had made noise. "Who's there! Show yourself!" A small caterpie wiggled its way from inbehind a leaf. "Ugh, its just a stupid caterpie." She placed her pokéball back on her belt, and continued walking, with charmander by her side!

-----------------------------------------------

Suki, now at the age of fourteen, ran down a dirt path in an uknown forest.. to her anyway. Her partner wasn't to far behind her too, as a hord of Beedrills chased after them. "Pikachu, This is all your fault!" Suki screamed, quickly jumping over a big rock on the path. Not to long ago, Suki attempted to put Pikachu into his poke ball, while he was asleep. But she didn't know that he was only pretending. She was really frustrated with him because he wouldn't obey her, that she just threw it up and hit a Beedrills nest. "Piiikaaa!" Pikachu wined, "Pi! Pikachuu!" Suki's mouth dropped and she glared dangers at him for saying such a thing at a time like this. "Oh, shut up! I do not have bad aim!"

-----------------------------------------------

"Alright Charmander! What do you say about a little rest when we come to this clearing?" Charmander nodded is head with and assuring "Charr!" Alanna and Charmander sat down on a flat rock. Alanna took out her backpack, and pulled out a bottle of fresh water, a sandwich, and some pokémon food! "Here you go Charmander!" Charmander took little nibbles out of her food, until she got fed up with it and gobbled it up! "Ahh...it feels good to take a rest," Alanna said while beginning to lean back and shut her eyes a little. Suddenly, Alanna heard a big commotion coming from the direction in which they had just come. She jumped up, and stared down the path. She could see a **_Cloud of Beedrills_**, and they were closing in fast. She could hear someone scolding someone else. "C'mon Charmander! Someone or something needs our help," she screamed.

-----------------------------------------------

Suki made a few sheepish whimpers, almost falling over some pebbles and rocks on the path a few times. "Pikachu, Do something!" she yelled, looking over at him heplessly. Pikachu only gave a sly grin, climbing up Suki's, up her back and onto her shoulder. "Pika!" was his only reply. "Traitor! That's not what I meant!" Suki groaned. "Use a thunder bolt on them!" Pikachu shook his head, giving her a smug look and letting out a small 'Pi..'. Suki's mouth fell open into a gonk as she screamed at Pikachu, "You stubborn thing!"

-----------------------------------------------

Alanna yelled "Use ember Charmander...NOW!" A blast of fire emerged from Charmanders mouth, and the hord of beedrills feel to the dirt, twitching, and burnt! "You did it! Great Job Charmander!"


	2. Deep Conversation

(A/N from May-Chan) Alright! So We lefted you off at Charmander totally Burning those Beedrills into ashes, right! Right! xD Anyway. Sorry about the first chapter being so short. It _is_ only our first chapter. cough and Kita wanted to put it up earlier. Heh-heh.. . cough Hopefully she wont kill me for saying that... oo;;

-

-

_Chapter two- Deep Conversation_

Suki quickly climbed up the tree not even noticing that the Beedrills had been delt with. Obviously, Pikachu, Because the only one with the brain, Had already hopped off of her back before she had fleed. "I'M GONNA DIE!" Came a shrill shriek from behind the trees leaves. Pikachu just gave a quick glance upward before sweatdropping, shaking his head and waddling away.

"Are you alright?" Alanna asked, staring up into the tree, confused and curious. "Huh?" Suki said, while peeking through the leaves. "You can come down ya know. Its not like Charmander is going to bite you!" Alanna said with a little chuckle. Suki looked embarressed but climbed down from the tree. "The names Alanna. I come from a long line of gym leaders! This is my charmander." Alanna stated. When she turned to talk to Charmander, she noticed he was gone. She heard Charmander's call, and when she looked over at the clearing, she could see that Pikachu and Charmander were playing a game of tag.

Suki looked over at Pikachu run around and gave him a weird look before turning back to the girl before her. "I'm Suki Senji, from Viridian City. And I'm just your average Pokemon trainer on a quest to be the best!" She yelled giving the most cheesiest grins you've ever seen, while giving the V-shape with her fingers. Alanna laughed. "Nice to meet ya!" She said smiling. "Umm.. Sorry but could you give me a moment." She said not really making it a question before marching over to her so call 'Partner'. "Pikachu..." She growled. "You were suppose to help me!" Pikachu playfully stuck out his tounge, making Suki snap and start to chase him around.

"Umm...ok?" said Alanna. Charmander waddled over to Alanna, and stuck her tongue out too! Alanna looked offended. "Alright then. If you want to be a snot, you can go back in your pokéball!" Alanna through a pokéball, and Charmander disappered. Alanna picked up the ball, and fastened it onto her belt. Then she walked over to the clearing where the rock was and picked up her bag. After she had slung it over her shoulder, she began to talk to Suki. "Do you need any help? I mean...er...any tips or anything. It kinda seems like your having a hard time" "No, I'm fine thanks!" stated Suki. Then under her breath she said "stupid pikachu #($&#($". "Well are you going to put him back in his pokéball?" asked Alanna.

Suki's left eye started to twitch and then she began to take deep breaths. She balled her hand tightly into a fist before slowly reaching down to her belt to grab Pikachu's Poke ball. "I've tried so many times. But I guess it wont hurt to try again.." Suki said with a sigh. Pikachu's ears pirked up and he looked over at his 'So-called-master' and snickered a little, knowing what was coming. Then Suki threw the Poke ball directly at him. Not knowing what was coming, Suki was hit hard in the face with the poke ball she had just flew, for Pikachu flung it back with his tail.

Alanna burst out laughing. "I-I'm sorry but it was j-just so...er...FUNNY!" Suki turned red with embarrassment. "er...well...he just doesn't listen! -.-"..."Pika! ." Alanna thought for a moment. "hrm...well...give me that pokéball! I can probably get him into it!" Suki tossed over the pokéball. Alanna took a deep breath and threw the ball at pikachu. Just as fast as he went into the ball, he came out. "I give up!" Alanna yelled, and folded her arms in anger.

The two sat down on the flat rock, while Charmander and Pikachu played. "So, what brings you through the forest?" asked Alanna. "Well...er...I got lost -.-' and I ended up here! I am on my way to the nearest gym, to challenge the gym leader. I told ya before...I'm on a quest to be the best!" Alanna laughed..."true enough!" "So what brings you to the forest?" Suki asked Alanna. "Well, it all happened last month. My mother went on one of those nature walks of hers. She has always loved flowers and stuff like that. When she got back, her face had gone pale and she looked so unhappy. Then, out of nowhere she fainted. When she awoke, she was ill...and now doctors say she is dieing. They don't know how we can cure her, and that is why I am here. I promised my mother I would find a way to help her, no matter how long it takes. Right now I am going to visit my brother, Brock. I must inform him about the condition of mother, before it gets so bad that he won't ever see her again...He's been gone along time ya know, being a gym leader at Pewter is really hard for him."

As Alanna was talking, her right hand was grasping her tear drop pendant, strung around her neck. A small tear rolled down her face. "Oh, and did I forget to mention, I am also trying to make my way to the 'Pokémon League'. Which I will. My father, and siblings have taught me a lot about pokémon and how to connect with them. I can tell that you haven't trained your Pikachu. He isn't your pokémon is he? Sorry if I offend you, but the connection between you just sucks XP!"

Suki nodded her head slightly while taking a quick look over at Pikachu and then taking her attention back to Alanna. "Yeah.. He was my brothers..." She held her head low and bit her bottom lip to fight back her tears. Then she straightened her face back to normal and looked back up, trying not to remember about what happened four years ago.

Charmander waddled over to Alanna. "Charr!" she stated. "Ok Charmander, just another second!" "How can you understand what she says?" "Like I said, its the connection between yourself and your pokémon. She said that we have to go before night falls. We have to make it to Pewter city before night-time. What about you? Are you going to go to Pewter City?"

"Sure. We could probably travel together considering we both need to get to Pewter City, also it won't be as lonely now that I've got someone to talk to -!" replied Suki. They both gathered up their belongings and began walking down the path. "So, tell me about your brother...whats he like?" "Well, if you really must know...he is..er...was my twin brother, my best-friend. We did everything together, I told him everything. He was the only thing I ever really had." "Why are you using past-tense?" "Well...about 4 years ago" Suki began with a tear, "he disappeared...just vanished. He didn't even tell me where he was going. It was awful queer, because he didn't take any of his pokémon with him, nor any extra clothes. It was horrible. I felt like part of me died that day. And I haven't been the same since. It has made me stronger, and more determined to finish my quest to be the best ."

They finally came to the exit of the viridian forest, now on their way to route 2. A group of people were gathered on the side of the road. Suki and Alanna both rushed over, Pikachu and Charmander to follow. A psyduck layed stunned on the side of the road. Its trainer knelt down beside it, crying. Suki pushed her way through the crowd, but Alanna, Pikachu and Charmander couldn't force their way through. Suki knelt down beside the trainer. "Whats wrong?" Suki asked. The trainer replied "We got attacked by a wild pokémon, and Psyduck fainted! He's my only pokémon, and I'll never make it to Pewter City without him...I'm asking for trouble." "Did you try using a potion, or revive? They will help a lot!" stated Suki. "No...no I didn't think of that..Thanks XD" A few minutes later, Psyduck was up and being stupid again!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(A/n from May-chan and Ki-chan)

I'm so sorry that the chapters aren't that long and this isn't really much of a cliffhanger, but.. TO BAD FOR YOU! xD Once we get into the story a little better and into the mood maybe, Just maybe, the chapters will be a little longer. And another reason is I(May-chan) don't really have an idea and its my turn to write... . 


End file.
